internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Stoneman
| birth_place = Newcastle upon Tyne, Tyne and Wear, England | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Opening batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 2017–present | testdebutdate = 17 August | testdebutyear = 2017 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 680 | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | club1 = Durham | year1 = 2007–2016 | clubnumber1 = 23 | club2 = Surrey | year2 = | clubnumber2 = 23 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 10 | runs1 = 513 | bat avg1 = 30.17 | 100s/50s1 = 0/5 | top score1 = 60 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 164 | runs2 = 9,861 | bat avg2 = 35.09 | 100s/50s2 = 21/50 | top score2 = 197 | deliveries2 = 204 | wickets2 = 0 | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 79/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 70 | runs3 = 2,575 | bat avg3 = 41.53 | 100s/50s3 = 6/16 | top score3 = 144* | deliveries3 = 4 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 8.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 1/8 | catches/stumpings3 = 21/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 62 | runs4 = 1,140 | bat avg4 = 20.72 | 100s/50s4 = 0/6 | top score4 = 89* | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 26/– | date = 7 May | year = 2018 | source = https://cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/85/85797/85797.html CricketArchive }} Mark Daniel Stoneman (born 26 June 1987) is an English cricketer who plays for Surrey and England. He bats left handed and normally plays as an opening batsman. Domestic career He attended Marley Hill County Primary School, followed by Whickham School. He joined Durham in 2005 and played two seasons in the second eleven, before making his first team debut in 2007. He scored fifty in his second match, against Hampshire and what was then his highest score, 101, in a victory over Sussex in September 2007. He has so far been largely restricted to first-class matches, as it is Durham's practice to pick Phil Mustard, the wicket keeper, as an opening batsman in one-day matches. He played in one List A match in 2008. On 26 July 2016, Stoneman signed for Surrey ahead of the 2017 season. International career Stoneman played for England in the 2006 U-19 Cricket World Cup in Sri Lanka. In August 2017, he was named in England's Test squad for their series against the West Indies, to replace Keaton Jennings as opening partner to Alastair Cook. He made his Test debut in the first match of the series on 17 August 2017. He kept his place in the team for the 2017-18 Ashes Series and made his Ashes debut in the opening Test match in Brisbane on 23 November 2017, partnering Cook. External links * Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:English cricketers Category:England Test cricketers Category:Cricketers